1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a transfer device for transferring a liquid developer image on an image carrier onto a transfer belt, and to an image forming apparatus including the transfer device.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatus adapted to use a liquid developer and comprising a transfer unit for transferring the liquid developer image transferred onto a transfer belt further onto a transfer member such as a sheet of paper have been proposed. A transfer device used for such image forming apparatus has a cleaning blade to be brought into contact with the transfer belt after the transfer process to scrape off the toner and the carrier remaining on the transfer belt (refer to, e.g., JP-A-2005-338734).